Akatsuki Puppies
by AkatsukiHimikai
Summary: The Akatsuki are out of the Narutoverse and into the real world as puppies and Konan as a cat. They now have to adjust to how things work until they can find a way to get back to their world or at least back human! *Rated for Hidan and Himikai's language
1. WTF! My Dogs Can Talk!

Ok, this is my first story on here so if i made any mistakes i'll try to fix them in the next chapters. Please review!  
(I do not own any of the Akatsuki or other Naruto characters, Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own Amaya, Inari, and Akito)

Chapter 1: WTF? My Dogs Can Talk!

"See ya later, Himikai!" your friends, Inari and Akito, called.

"Bye!" you said, waving slightly. They walked away. You brushed your jet black hair from your face and started walking. You sighed once you found the river that led straight to your house. You continued quietly until you heard a high pitched bark. You stopped and brought your fingers to your mouth and made a high whistle then waited. A few seconds later, a brown and black puppy with a white chest and belly came bounded toward you, his tongue hanging out of his open mouth. When he got close enough, he jumped into your arms and licked your face. You laughed.

"Hi, Tobi!" you greeted your puppy happily. You kept walking with him in your arms. After a minute, he hopped out of your arms and ran circles around your legs then took off ahead of you, sniffing at the water, grass and flowers, taking a pause occasionally to come back and run a quick circle around your legs before darting around again. You laughed and threw a bouncy ball for him to fetch, which he happily chased after. Tobi was hyper since the first day you found him and hadn't run out of energy once.

_*Flashback* One day, you had heard your doorbell ring and went to go get it. You looked around but no one was there. Just as you were about to close the door you heard a whimper at your feet. You looked down and saw a small puppy poking his head out from under a blanket inside a basket. "Who the fuck leaves a puppy at someone's door?" you asked him, knowing he couldn't answer. You picked him up out of the basket and looked at him. He had a collar. You took off the tag and looked at it: **This is Tobi, a male. He is very hyper and requires a lot of attention. Please give him a good home. **You sighed and put the tag back and looked at him. He had black feet, a white chest and belly, and the rest of his fur was dark brown. On his face, he had an orange, swirly mask that covered the left half of his face and he refused to let you take it off him. "Well, Tobi. Let's get you something to eat. You look hungry." You told him as you carried him into your house. *End Flashback*_

You had spaced out, thinking about all the work you would have to do for school. _*Fuck! I have math, Kanji, science, an art project, I have to learn the lyrics for the musical, and I have to memorize my lines for the play.*Y_ou sighed then looked at Tobi. He began sniffing the ground like he was searching for something. He then took off, making you have to chase him.

"Tobi, slow down!" you called to him, chasing after him. "Damn it!" you grumbled. Your bag was much too heavy to deal with running right now. Tobi finally stopped in an alleyway and barked at a random box.

"Huh, why did—" you started to speak but to your surprise, a golden puppy poked his head out of the box, followed by a red puppy. They climbed out of the box and went up to Tobi and Tobi barked at them, his tail wagging. "You know them?" you muttered. The red one looked over and padded up to you. He had a sliver collar just like Tobi's and the golden one and a tag. You took off the tag and read it: **This is Sasori, a male. He likes quiet and being cuddled. The golden pup with him is his friend. Please take good care of them. **You rubbed Sasori's head as you put the tag back and went over to the golden one. You took off his tag and read it.

**This is Deidara, a male. He likes to be groomed and have his belly scratched. The red pup with him is his friend. Please take good care of them. (If you've found their other friend, Tobi, you're lucky) **You rubbed his head too as you put back the tag.

"That is too weird. Not only do they have the same names as them, they look like the Akatsuki members, too." You muttered. Their head snapped towards you and they looked at you with wide eyes. You didn't notice as you stood. "Well, come on you three. We need to get more supplies." You said. To your surprise, they all followed you willfully. You went to a nearby pet store and got chew toys, shampoo, and food dishes. Sasori and Deidara would actually point to what they wanted you to get for them. After you paid for everything, you went home. Once inside, you turned to the pups. "Tobi, you can show them around if you want. I have homework to do." You grumbled the last sentence and sat down on the couch. Tobi barked once and bounded off, Deidara right behind him while Sasori just trotted after them. You started with science and pulled out your text book. It only took you about 7 minutes to finish then you went on to Kanji. Once you finished that, you went on to math, the only subject you struggled in sometimes. You usually got B's and occasionally a C. You stared at one of the algebra problems and cursed. The process your teacher gave you was too complicated. It worked with the first problem he did with the class, and the rest it didn't apply to correctly. You sighed as you sat down your pencil, closed your eyes and rubbed your head. You suddenly felt something cold and wet on your leg. You looked down and saw Sasori sniffing your leg.

"Oh, hey boy." You greeted him halfheartedly. You picked him up and sat him in your lap. His tail wagged slightly as head laid his head on your lap. You scratched his ears gently and looked back at your text book. You wrote out the problem and tried to work it out several times but it still didn't come out right. You were still missing the number for a variable. You sighed again and Sasori sat up. He stared intently at your text book then at your paper and then at you. He thumped his tail 5 times.

"Huh? Do you want something?" His tail thumped exactly 5 times again. He looked at your book and thumped it 5 times again.

". . . 5?" you said slowly. You used that as the variable and the answer came out correctly. "That was it?" you said in almost total shock. You turned to Sasori and hugged him gently but closely. "Aww, thanks, Sasori." You cooed quietly and kissed his nose. He froze for a moment but then licked your cheek. You smiled and continued with the rest of your homework. You closed and put away all your text books and called for Tobi and Deidara as you walked towards the kitchen.

"Ok, pick what you want to eat." You told them as you opened the fridge. You went through this everyday with Tobi so you figured he explain it to them. Tobi ran up and started to pull out a steak with his teeth. You caught it before he pulled it out all the way. You looked at the other two who just stared at you.

"If you don't pick, you eat dog food." You told them, pointing towards the bag. They looked at the bag, each other, then at the fridge. They looked around and eventually, Sasori picked pork chops and Deidara picked chicken. You gladly made all of it and gave it to them along with water. Sasori and Deidara wolfed it down like they hadn't eaten in days. They even ate their seconds just as quickly. You blinked.

"Alright, if you're all satisfied, I need to go to give you bath, then go to sleep for school tomorrow. So come on." You told them. Tobi bolted towards the bathroom, knowing the word 'bath' and Deidara trotted after him. You looked back at them and remembered Deidara's tag said he liked to be groomed. You turned to Sasori who looked at you with a bored expression. "Are you coming?" you asked rhetorically. To your shock, he actually shook his head and glared at you irritably. You sighed.

"Sasori, come on." You told him. He turned his nose up. You sighed again and picked him up. He immediately tried to bite you but you tapped him on his nose. "Calm down. You don't even have to take baths that often." You told him as you walked into the bathroom.

You washed, dried, and brushed Sasori first so he could run off. Then you did Tobi since he was so excited and ended up getting water all over you from him splashing. Then Deidara, who treated it like a spa and wanted you to take your time on him. You laughed slightly when he proudly trotted out, his fur shining beautifully. You then took your own bath and looked at them before going up to your room, leaving the door cracked in case they wanted to go in. Deidara watched you walk up the stairs.

"Ok, what the hell are we supposed now? We got separated from the others, we don't where we are, and on top of that _we're puppies!_" Deidara complained as soon as he was sure you were in your room. Sasori jumped onto the couch and glared at him, annoyed.

"Keep it down. Look, we either tell her truth or we wait until she finds the rest of us." Sasori growled. Deidara was about to suggest the first option but Sasori immediately shot it down.

"And just how do you think a 6th grade girl is going to react to dogs talking to her?" Sasori asked. It was a rhetorical question but Deidara answered. "She'd either freak and kick us out or she'd think she's crazy and not listen to a thing we say." He muttered. Sasori sighed."Exactly. We'll just have to try to find the others, hope she finds them herself, or both."

"Tobi thinks Himikai-Chan will find everyone. If she found you and Deidara-Senpai, then she can find everyone else." Tobi said. They both blinked.

"For once, I agree with him. I say we kick it here and wait 'til she's gotten the others." Sasori said. Deidara and Tobi nodded and then went silent when they heard a stair creak. They all turned slowly and looked to see you standing on the stairs with a shocked and slightly scared look.

"Great." Deidara grumbled. "We got caught."


	2. I'd Like An Explanation

**Ok, my second chapter and Himikai just caught Sasori, Tobi, and Deidara talking. What now?  
(I do not own any of the Akatsuki or other Naruto characters, Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own Amaya, Inari, and Akito)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: I'd Like An Explanation**

You were just about to lay down but you remembered you forgot to give Deidara and Sasori their beds. You were just at the top of the stairs when Deidara started talking. You rubbed your head. "Did you just _talk_?" you exclaimed. The blinked and looked at each other. Tobi and Deidara nodded once slightly and Sasori sighed.

"So much for that plan." He muttered.

"Are you going to freak out if we say 'yes'?" Deidara asked. Sasori rolled his eyes. You sighed and sat down on a chair.

"You've _got_ to be fuckin kidding me. I stressed out enough as it is, goddamn it!" you muttered to yourself. "You're only in 6th grade and you're talking like that? What the hell are your parents doing?" Deidara grumbled.

"Senpai!" Tobi whispered warningly. You looked up and glared at the pup. "Rotting in the ground somewhere." They all stared at you, confused by the angry comment. "Some jackass of an assassin killed them when I was 4. I guess when you've been taking care of yourself for more than 8 years, good language manners doesn't come naturally." You grumbled. You got angry every time someone brought up your parents. Deidara looked down slightly and your glare softened. "Sorry, I don't usually like to talk about my parents. It makes me kinda upset." You explained in a much kinder tone.

"Anyway, I'd like an explanation. Why are you talking, who are you, and what do you mean wait 'til I find the rest of you?" you asked. "We'll answer if you can explain a few things to us." Deidara said. You paused. "If I can." You said.

"Where are we?"

"In Tokyo." "Tokyo? We aren't in Japan anymore?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah, Tokyo is just the city you're in." They blinked.

"Where's the Fire Country?" Tobi asked. You hesitated. The Fire Country was from an anime called Naruto. It didn't exist in real life. "You mean with Konoha?" you asked hesitantly. Deidara looked annoyed.

"There isn't any other."

"Actually, there isn't one at all. The Fire Country doesn't exist." You told them. They were looking more and more confused.

"What do you mean it doesn't exist?" Sasori demanded. You sighed.

"It might be easier to explain if you tell me where you're from first."

"We are from the organization known as the Akatsuki." Sasori started but you looked at the floor slightly. "That's impossible." You muttered. _*WTF, are they serious?*_

"What?" Sasori growled, becoming impatient. "Follow me." You told them as you hurried up the stairs. They ran after you and followed you into your room. You sat on your bed and opened your laptop. They jumped up next to you and stared at it.

"What is that?" Tobi asked. "A laptop. You've never seen one?" you asked disbelievingly as you opened a browser. Then again, if you're assumptions were correct, it'd be impossible for them to have seen one. You typed 'akatsuki pics' into Google and waited until it loaded. You clicked on a picture of the Akatsuki.

"Do you recognize them?" you asked. "What the—! How the hell do they have pictures of us?" Deidara exclaimed.

"Who is that?" Sasori asked, pointing towards a man with his nose. "Oh, that's Madara. He's—" you noticed Tobi was acting very strange, a worried and angry look on his face. "He's kind of a mystery right now. We don't know who he is." You quickly lied. You knew that Tobi was actually Madara and it was supposed to be a secret.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Deidara asked. "See, you aren't in your . . . How should I put it . . ." you asked yourself. They looked impatient. "You're not in your universe anymore. In this universe, you, the rest of the Akatsuki, the Bijuu, everyone in Konoha, and all the other villages and countries . . . don't exist. You're all fictional characters from an anime show called Naruto." They all looked completely clueless and shocked. You stood and pulled out a Naruto manga that had all of the Akatsuki and Naruto in it. You flipped through the pages then showed the back. "See, 'created by Masashi Kishimoto'. Still, there are a lot of people who wish you were real. Companies are making a lot of money from selling posters, and charms, and cosplay items from the show."

"What's cosplay?" Tobi asked.

"Costume play. When really big fans dress up like characters from an anime and pretend to be like them. It's degrading for whoever's wearing it but it's a big compliment to the character."

"Do you have anything like that?"

You shook your head. "Not really. The only thing I have that can be considered cosplay is this." You said. You took out your necklace that you had tucked in your shirt. It was a Jashin necklace. Sasori groaned.

"You believe in Hidan's damn religion?"

"I guess that's where she gets her cursing fetish." Deidara grumbled.

"Not my fault. Cursing became a habit." You said. You had a slight problem with cursing because it got you in trouble at school sometimes. But a lot of your teachers were actually too scared to confront the kids because most of them could beat the crap out of the teachers; so when they tell you about it, you just tell them to fuck off.

"Hold on, how did they get pictures— What the fuck?" Deidara muttered. You went over and saw that he pawed the mouse pad until it scrolled down. There was a chibi pic of him with Tobi and Sasori. You rubbed the back of your head and laughed slightly. "About that . . . there are also fanarts of you. People can draw you doing . . . just about anything, then post it on the internet." You motioned to the laptop and noticed Sasori's eye twitch. You decided not to tell them about fanfiction and definitely not tell them you were a fanfic writer. It'd probably scar them for life.

"Anyways . . . so you guys are really from the Akatsuki, huh? How come you're here and turned into puppies?" you asked, sitting on the bed. You took the laptop and started to go to random Naruto sites.

"We were hoping to ask you that. We got separated from everyone else in some time warp and me and Sasori woke up in that box."

"Tobi woke up in a tree and fell out of it." Tobi said randomly. They looked towards you for confirmation and you nodded.

"Literally just as I walking by on my way to school, Tobi fell out of the tree and right into my bookbag. I didn't notice him until I heard him bark." You said smirking.

"How did you not notice a _dog _fall into your bag?" Deidara asked, looking at you like you were crazy. You shrugged. "I'm oblivious sometimes. But do you just expect me to find the others at random?" you asked curiously. You clicked on a drawing of the Akatsuki as wolves. "Pretty much. There's not much else we can do. All we know for sure is that they'll have a silver collar with a gold tag." Sasori said.

"Hm . . ." You nodded and you all went silent for a moment. "Well, I have school tomorrow and I'll be late if I don't go to sleep." You said as you closed your laptop and sat it back on your dresser. You plugged in its charger, set your clock, and laid out your outfit for tomorrow. By the time you turned around, Tobi and Deidara had already settled down and were half asleep. Sasori sniffed your pillow then pressed down on it with his paw.

"Soft, isn't it?" you asked. He looked over at you curiously then back at the pillow. He stepped onto it entirely then laid down on the side, looking more tired than ever. You smiled slightly as he laid his head down.

"Sorry, I just feel . . . really—" He yawned in mid sentence. "Sleepy." He finished tiredly. "That's okay." You said. You climbed into bed, careful not to wake Tobi or Deidara and laid your head on the pillow on the side Sasori wasn't on. He lifted himself up, his belly fur still touching the pillow, and moved closer to your head. You were going to ask why but he was already asleep. You smiled to yourself. _*Hmph, I have a really bad feeling that things are going to get weirder as find more of them . . .* _you thought. You carefully and lightly put your hand on Sasori's paw and fell asleep.

Well, that's the end of chapter 2. sorry if it was a little boring but it'll be better in the next chapter. please review.


	3. That's Two More

ok, my third chapter. i think i made a mistake and made the first chapter by itself and then added the second chapter to another one so it might be titled as the second chapter. sorry about that.  
(I do not own any of the Akatsuki or other Naruto characters, Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own Himikai, Inari, and Akito)

* * *

Chapter 3: That's Two More . . .

You woke up to the sound of your alarm clock but quickly turned it off so it wouldn't wake the others. Somehow, Tobi ended up on your stomach, Deidara on your side, and Sasori was curled up beside your neck. _*Great . . . I hope I can get them off without waking them.* _you thought. You gently lifted Tobi and slowly placed him on the bed beside you without waking him. You then carefully placed Deidara on the same side, only disturbing him enough that he stretched and curled back up. Sasori, however, was light sleeper. You tried to pick him up but he stretched and rolled over. Unfortunately, he rolled over so far that he went right off the pillow and almost hit the floor. You quickly caught him, trying not to laugh. He stirred and opened his eyes slightly.

"School?" he asked, barely able to keep his eyes open. You nodded.

"When do you get back?"

"Around 3:30." You answered quietly. He nodded once and you sat him in your spot, his head on the pillow. He immediately went back to sleep. You quickly went through your morning routine, checked your bag to make sure everything was there, and grabbed a snack. Before you left, you made them breakfast and left it in their bowls. You opened the door but stopped and looked back.

"This better not become a problem." You muttered and walked out. When you got to school you found Inari and called her.

"Hey, Himikai! Are you excited about pet day tomorrow?" she asked. You blinked.

"Pet day?"

"Yeah, our teacher announced it a few days ago. Are you gonna bring Tobi? He's so cute!" You rolled your eyes.

"I'll try but I found two more pups yesterday."

"Are you serious? How can you handle _3 puppies_?" You sighed.

"I have a feeling I'll be taking in a lot more." You muttered to yourself.

"But you know what the weird thing is?" She cocked her head curiously.

"These two _look _like Sasori and Deidara,I found them _together_, and their _names _are exactly the same as theirs." You told her.

"That is way too weird. I found an orange dog and a blue cat that look like Konan and Pain and have the same name. The orange dog had piercings in the same spots as Pain and has the Rinnegan." She breathed, totally shocked. Your eyes widened slightly.

_*Crap, she found them?* _You kept trying to think of a way to get them when she tapped your shoulder.

"You _definitely _have to your dogs, though. You know that Akito likes anything Naruto." She said mischievously. You rolled your eyes. Akito was your best friend since 2nd grade but around the end of 4th grade he started developing a crush on you.

"Damn it, Inari, you know I don't like him. He and I just hang out to talk about anime and Naruto trade cards." You protested.

"Ah, but isn't _he _the one who gave you that Jashin necklace that I haven't seen you without since?"

She caught you. Just as you were about to answer, the school bell rung. "Oh, we'd better hurry up." Inari hurried up the stairs and you went after her.

"Damn, talk about saved by the bell." You muttered. You went through all your classes, hardly paying attention. At lunch, you and Inari traded Naruto cards and items with Akito and his friends as usual. You asked your teacher about how many pets you could bring and the maximum was 3.

"Perfect." You muttered to yourself as you walked home. As you came up to a food shop, you saw the owner chase a silverish-white pup out with a stick, shouting at it. The pup had a steak hanging from his mouth, which he quickly ate. You saw a flash of silver on his neck and went up to him. He growled fiercely at you.

"Wait, Hidan, I want to read the tag." You said, placing your hand firmly on his head. He stopped resisting wondering how you knew his name. You took off the tag and read it.

**This is Hidan, a male. He can be quite aggressive but is very protective and loyal. The pup with him is his friend. Please give them a good home. **

You looked around. You didn't see another one anywhere. "Do they mean Kakuzu?" you wondered aloud. You turned back to him but as you were putting back the tag back, you saw his Jashin necklace.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you wore that." You reached into your shirt and pulled out your necklace. Hidan's eyes widened.

"You believe in Lord Jashin?" he blurted out but immediately closed his mouth, trying to look like a normal dog. You laughed.

"It's ok, I know you can talk. I talked to Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi already." You said. His eyes narrowed.

"So it's safe to speak?" he asked slowly. You nodded. "But only to me right now. Where's Kakuzu?" you asked, looking around again.

"Checking out the surroundings. Stupid ass told _me _to go find something to eat." He growled. You rolled your eyes.

"Figures." You grumbled. "Hold on." You told him. You stood and brought two fingers to your mouth. You made the loud whistle that you always did for Tobi. A few seconds later, a brown dog with stitches and a mask came bounding out of the bushes. _*Wow, I didn't think that'd work.*_

Kakuzu growled at you but Hidan rolled his eyes. "Calm down. I think she can help us." Kakuzu looked at him like he was crazy.

"I talked with Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi. They're hoping I can find the rest of the Akatsuki." You said as you took off his tag.

**This is Kakuzu, a male. He loves money and can be very greedy but is also very smart and loyal. The pup with him is his friend. Please give them a good home.**

You nodded as you put back the tag. "Well, I can give you a slight explanation of what happened but at my house. We'll get caught out here." You said, looking at the people who were already starting to stare. They nodded once and followed you. Once you got back you found Sasori lounging on the couch and pawing the remote to change the channel. Deidara was chasing Tobi around the house, barely missing breakable objects. You sighed and as they ran passed you caught them by their collars.

"That took a little longer than I thought it would. What kept you?" Sasori asked.

"Them." You said simply, motioning behind you as you walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey, are you making something to eat? I'm fucking starving!" Hidan called and he ran towards you. Even if he didn't say it, Kakuzu was just as hungry and ran after him. You quickly made all five of them something to eat then made your own. After they were full, Kakuzu and Hidan demanded your explanation. You sighed and went through the same thing you did the others. Hidan was a bit calmer than he would've been since Jashinism still existed here. You didn't have the heart to tell him that it didn't, you just believed in it. Why make his time here even more annoying? After they got adjusted to things, you spoke to Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi.

"I need you three to come with me to pet day tomorrow at my school. I think my friend, Inari, found Konan and Pain."

"Why would you think that?" Deidara asked.

"Because she told me they have the same names, look like them, and the orange dog had piercings and the Rinnegan."

"She watches the show too?" Tobi asked, still a bit unused to saying his world was a TV show. You nodded.

"She's a bigger fan of it than I am." You said. "But I need you to come to make sure . . . that and this counts for my grade, too." You muttered the last part.

They sweatdropped and you smirked.

"Well, now I need to do my homework and then pick up leashes for you." You said as you stood and picked up your bag. You quickly blew through your homework then pulled out your planner.

"Ok, math's done, science's done, Kanji . . . all that's left is my art project which is . . . sketch an anime puppy or kitten." You blinked.

"Wow, that's convenient." You said. You were amazing at drawing and you had 5 models you could choose from.

"Hey, I need one of you to pose for my sketch." You called as you went upstairs to them.

"Oo, oo! Tobi do it!" Tobi immediately offered. You blinked and the others sweatdropped, muttering that he's an idiot.

_*Wow, Madara really has the whole 'retard' act thing down, huh?* _you thought. "Ok, let's go." You said. Tobi jumped down from your bed and followed you downstairs. Once you sat down, he looked at you.

"What do you know about me?" he asked in his real voice.

"I know a lot about you, Madara." You said quietly, knowing he didn't want the others to hear. "But do you really want me to list it when there's still the possibility of one of the others hearing?" you asked casually. He growled.

"You will tell me later." He ordered.

"Right, right . . ." you said as you pulled out paper and a pencil. "Now give me an adorable pose. My teacher likes cute things." You said, laughing playfully. He rolled his eyes.

"Hold on." He muttered as he hopped off the table. He came back a few moments later with the red rubber ball you used to toss for him.

You blinked as he dropped the ball the move it with his paw. He then crouched back with his head down and his bottom up, tail curled towards his head. He hovered his paw about an inch from the ball to make it look like he was going to tap it, and he let his tongue hang out a bit from his closed lips.

"Perfect! Stay just like that!" you said. You took a good look at him then started with the tail. After more than an hour and a half, you finished. You took and ink pen and signed your name inside a pawprint in the left-hand corner.

"Alright, I'm done." You said. Tobi immediately dropped to the table and groaned.

"I can't feel my legs . . ." he muttered dramatically. You rolled your eyes.

"Stop exaggerating. I gave you breaks." You chuckled as you rubbed him behind his ears. As degrading as it was for him, he enjoyed it. You slipped the drawing into a plastic paper protector. You stood and headed upstairs. You poked your head in your room.

"Hidan, Kakuzu, come here." You said. They looked up from exploring your room and followed you out the door.

"What?" Kakuzu asked.

"I just need to give you a quick bath, that's it."

They looked at you like you were mad. "What?" you asked.

"The fuck you mean 'what'? I ain't taking no damn bath!" Hidan growled.

"Yeah . . . he hates baths. Says the soap burns since he always has open wounds." Kakuzu muttered.

You rolled your eyes. "Damn, Hidan, calm down! You don't even have to take one that often."

"I don't give a shit." He retorted as he tried to walk off. You grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and lifted him into the air. He turned and glared at you.

"I swear I will sacrifice your soul to Lord Jashin!" he shouted.

"Shut the fuck up." You ordered dully as you showed him your Jashin pendant. That meant that your soul already belonged to Lord Jashin. You decided to mess with his head and smirked as you glanced at Kakuzu.

"Besides, since I can't be as committed to our religion as you, your torment will be a suitable offering to Lord Jashin." Of course you didn't mean it but you laughed at his irritated look and carried him into the bathroom while Kakuzu followed. You sat Hidan on the sink and closed the door so he couldn't run while you filled the tub with warm water. You had to fight Hidan slightly to get him in the tub.

"Hold still! You're gonna make me get soap in your eyes and _that_ shit burns like hell!" you growled as you rubbed the soap on him. He kept shaking his fur and purposely splashing water on you as you tried to rinse him. Once you finished rinsing him he immediately tried to jump out.

"Ah, ah! You're not done!" you said. "I don't want you leaving water all over the floor." You grabbed a towel and quickly rubbed him.

"Hey, hey! Be gentle!" he complained.

"Be quiet." You brushed him and then opened the door.

"There! Your free, damn it!" you grumbled and he immediately bolted out. You rolled your eyes.

"Are you gonna give me a hard time too?" you asked Kakuzu.

"Oh, not in the least bit . . . so long as I get steak." He said casually. You rolled your eyes.

"Fine, fine." You said as you refilled the tub. You got Kakuzu done a lot quicker then made the steak you promised him. You made the others dinner too then left to go pick up the leashes as well as supplies for each member that you would be receiving.

"You three gotta wake up early for tomorrow, ok?" you told Tobi, Sasori, and Deidara. They nodded and then you all went to bed.

* * *

this one was a little hard since i ran out of ideas. i should have the next chapter in a couple of days. please review!


	4. Pet Day

I'm sorry i took so long to post the next chapter but i just started middle school and it's a little hard to keep up. Anyways, enjoy.

Chapter 4: Pet Day

The next morning, you woke up to all 5 puppies asleep on you; Sasori on your forehead, Tobi on your arm, Deidara on your legs, Kakuzu on your stomach, and Hidan was on your chest. You sweatdropped.

_*What the fuck? Am I that comfortable to sleep on? And how did I not notice Sasori on my head?* _you thought, slightly annoyed. Hidan stretched his legs and curled up, seeming to hug your side with his paw. You felt your eye twitch.

"Let's see how this is gonna work . . ." you whispered to yourself. You very gently tickled Hidan's ear. He shook his head quickly and returned to sleep. You did it again and this time he rolled over and off your side. You caught him and gently placed him on the bed. Then, you tickled Kakuzu's ear and got the same reaction. Now for Deidara. You lifted one leg and made a ramp-like slide with the blankets and gently slid him off. Tobi was easy; you just had to push him over a bit. But Sasori was too much of a light sleeper. You barely even touched him and he rolled over onto your face. You had to place you hand over your mouth to keep from laughing.

_*There's no way I'm gonna get him off without waking him.* _you thought. So you just lifted him gently and sat up, still laughing quietly. He opened his eyes slightly and yawned.

"Time to go already?" he asked. You shook your head slightly.

"Sorry, you were lying on my face and I couldn't get you off without waking you." He seemed to smirk at this. "If you're still tired, you can go back to sleep until it's time to go. I still have to get ready." He shook his head.

"I might as well get up now." He stated simply. You placed him on the bed and he shook his fur out, trying to wake himself.

"Should I wake them up now?" he asked, meaning Tobi and Deidara.

"I guess so. I'll make something for you to eat soon." He paused for a moment then nodded his head. You quickly went through your morning routine. Once you made breakfast, you fed the 3 dogs and left the others to sleep, leaving their food in their bowls. They were tired as hell, unused to waking up so early, so you had to carry them in your bag. At school, the three Akatsuki dogs looked about curiously at all the different animals and people and everything else they didn't have in their world. You got a lot of weird or annoyed looks because many people thought that you were weird for bringing dogs that look like Akatsuki members. You sighed as you sat on the stairs that led to the building.

"So, now what, un?" Deidara asked.

"We have to wait for the bell to go in. It rings in about another 4 minutes."

"Himikai!" you heard Inari call. You looked up and smiled as she hurried over carrying a small blue kitten and an orange puppy.

"See? Pain and Konan. Isn't it so weird?" she said as she sat them down. The 5 animals looked at each other intently then up at you. You reached down and pulled off Konan's tag.

**This is Konan, a female. She loves play with origami. The pup with her is her friend. Please take good care of them. **

You put that one back and looked at Pain's.

**This is Pain, a male. He doesn't really like anything and is protective of the blue kitten with him. Please take good care of them. **

"Wow, you're lucky to have found these two." You said, as you stood up.

"Yeah, but my mom said I can't keep them so I'm trying to find a good home for them." Inari said sadly.

_*Huh, that was convient.* _you thought. "If you want, I can take them." you offered. Her eyes widened slightly.

"Seriously? You already have _5 puppies._ You sure you can handle all of them?" she asked. You paused slightly because you were actually unsure if you could handle it but you quickly ignored it.

"Yeah, I can. They aren't much trouble if you train them early." She smiled.

"Awesome, I'll give them to you after school."

Just as Inari said that, the school bell rang and everyone started to run up the steps, almost trampling the small pups. You picked them up and walked into the school.

"I'll see you next period, ok?" you said to Inari. She nodded and you went to your first class. Your first class was math and you had no interest at all. Sasori noticed you staring out the window and rolled his eyes.

"This is why you have a hard time in math." He whispered quickly, remembering that he had to help you. You smirked and lightly whapped him on his head. You're next class was science which didn't go to well. You were dealing with chemicals and were trying to create a mini-explosion. Inari was in your class so Pain and Konan walked over to you. When you got up to go ask your teacher for something, Deidara got an idea.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Konan muttered when Deidara hopped onto the table and started to pick up one of the chemicals in his mouth. He stopped and looked back.

"I won't mess up anything." He whispered back. He slowly got into an awkward stance and started to pour the green liquid into the beaker.

"Tobi can help, Sempai!" Tobi whispered and hopped onto the table. Unfortunately, just as you were turning around, Tobi bumped Deidara and made him pour all of the liquid in too quickly. You gasped when the formula started to bubble.

"Oh shit." Deidara pushed Tobi onto the ground and all 5 pups ducked under the table. The formula exploded but not in the way you thought. A spark flew into the air and exploded in a small blue flare. Then another went up in a purple flare, then a white one, green, red, orange, and finally a yellow one. Everyone in the class gasped at the unexpected lightshow. Except for you, who glared at Deidara.

"Come here you little pyro!" you hissed as you darted over to him and picked him up by the scruff of his neck.

"It wasn't _my_ fault! Tobi pushed me." Deidara quickly blamed him. You sighed when you heard the teacher call you.

"Himikai! W-what did you do?" you teacher asked, but he actually sounded amazed rather than upset.

"Actually, one of my dogs knocked over a chemical into the mixture." You explained.

"Which chemical?" he asked. Tobi nudged your leg and you took the empty vile from his mouth. You read the label; **sodium nitrate**.

"It looks like they added all of the sodium nitrate. I'm guessing it spilled in all at once." You said. The teacher then ordered everyone to try a new experiment.

"You're welcome." Deidara muttered when the teacher gave you an A+ on the spot. After your next class came lunch. Once you got food for you and all three pups, you sat down. Inari, Akito, and some of his friends soon came to sit by you. You just sat there and chatted while the others looked bored out of their minds. Only Konan seemed the slightest bit interested. Out of nowhere, you hear someone shout over the noise of all the other people talking and then someone else shout too. You looked back and saw two boys with pizza and ice cream smeared over their faces.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Someone shouted.

"Oh crap." Inari muttered. You all ducked except for animals and they were immediately covered in food. You snatched your three pups under the table with you while Inari grabbed Konan and Pain.

"Does this happen every day?" Sasori hissed in your ear. You shook your head, laughing.

"You're lucky if you ever get to be in a food fight." You answered.

"Now unless you want more food on you, stay down here." You turned to Inari and Akito and they nodded. You all came from under the table and grabbed the food from your trays and started throwing it while dodging everything else. The Akatsuki pups looked at the in confusion.

"This world is so weird." Deidara whispered the 4 pups beside him.

"Definitely." They all said, except Pain. He only nodded in agreement. It took about 10 more minutes before everyone ran out of food. Everyone stopped and started laughing and then the bell rung for the next class. All the students ran out of the lunch room as fast as they could to avoid getting in trouble.

"Let's go." You told Sasori, Deidara and Tobi. You ran out with the three pups right behind you. You ran into the nearest bathroom but told the pups to wait outside. (They are still males, after all) You washed the food out of your hair and face then hurried back out. You went through the rest of your classes and finally, the last bell rang. They followed you outside and you waited for Inari.

"Seriously, what's wrong with your world?" Sasori asked. You shrugged.

"I grew up in it so I never noticed." A minute later, Inari ran over, carrying Pain and Konan in her arms.

"Take good care of them, ok?" she said, as she handed them to you.

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow, kay?" you said.

"Yeah, later!" She whispered and disappeared into the crowd. You sighed.

"Alright, let's go home. I'm sure Hidan and Kakuzu are hungry now." You said.

"Are you gonna explain anything to us? Like _why _are we animals?" Konan asked. "

When we get home." You said as you led them away.


	5. We're All Together    Now What?

Chapter 5: We're All Together, Now What?

Once you all got back, you immediately took a shower and changed out of your food covered clothes. You flopped onto your bed and pulled out your laptop. Kakuzu and Hidan walked in and it was silent for a moment until for the first time that day, Pain spoke.

"Tell me exactly how much you know about us." He ordered. You all turned to him, surprised that he spoke. You smirked slightly and turned back to your laptop.

"I know a lot. I know a bit about the most everyone's background, their strengths and jutsu. I also know about the Akatsuki's plans their goal." You listed honestly. Pain and Konan's eyes widened slightly.

"How do you know this?" Pain asked. You blinked.

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you yet." You suddenly realized. "Well, to put things simply, all of you are in a different universe and, here, you're all just cartoon characters." You said and typed in . **(A/N: This website actually has pretty good information) ** You showed them everything and explained it to them the same way you did with the others. They didn't know what to think or say, just like the others. "So, the only ones we're still missing is Itachi, Kisame, and Zetsu, right?" you muttered. You glanced at someone's user name; **shark-boy12** and it had a picture of Kisame dressed like a shark. Another one had Itachi surrounded by crows and one had Zetsu dressed as a flower. You suddenly got an idea and went downstairs, the Akatsuki members right behind you.

"Where are you going, hm?" Deidara asked.

"I just have an idea, that's all." You went out your front door and over to the river. Just as you had guessed; a large bluish-aqua pup was floating in the water, a pitch black puppy was perched in a tree, watching indifferently as the blue one swam around, and a black, white, and green pup was sitting in your garden watching with interest as the flowers as they blew in the wind.

"Found 'em." You said to the pups behind you. You brought your fingers to your mouth and made the high pitched whistle. All three pups immediately stopped what they were doing and looked over to you. You did the whistle again and they came over. "Cool, I think I'd be that lucky." You said to yourself, grinning. The three new pups looked up at you curiously. "Can they talk too?" you asked as Pain, Konan and Tobi walked up to them. "Well, can you talk?" you asked as you checked their tags. They were basically the same except for Itachi it said he likes quiet and reading, Kisame's said he like swimming, and Zetsu's said he liked to spend his time in gardens or forests; any place lush.

"Well can you?" Sasori asked, impatient. Kisame glanced at Itachi then at Pain.

"Do any of you know what's going on?" he asked.

"Kinda." Konan said. "We can explain to you where we are but why we're animals and how we got here . . . is still a mystery."

"**So . . . what's with the brat?**" Zetsu's black half grumbled.

"Don't be so rude." Zetsu's white half hissed. You blinked.

_*So the two halves really do argue with each other . . .* _you thought.

"For starters, what's her name?" Kisame asked.

"Himikai." You answered. The fact that you now had the _actual_ Akatsuki living with you just set in and you had no idea what to do.

"Ok . . . we're all together. Now what?" Kakuzu asked.

"First, let's go inside." You said as you turned back and went inside. Of course, Itachi, Kisame, and Zetsu were all hungry so you just made everyone lunch. As they were eating, you thought of a couple questions. You looked at the three new pups, who were eating off to the side.

"Do any of you any idea guess at how you got here?" you asked. Kisame and Itachi shook their heads.

"Zetsu?" you called.

"Well . . " his white half said hesitantly, unsure if what he had was really important. Everyone turned and looked at him.

"You know something? Why the hell didn't you say something earlier?" Hidan growled. Zetsu shrugged simply.

**"I saw that Kakashi Hatake guy from the Leaf Village near the base a little bit before we got here." **His black half started.

"I monitored him for a bit before we realized he was preparing some type of jutsu. I rushed back to the base to inform Leader but the jutsu was activated just as we got there." They explained.

"Was he using his Sharingan?" Pain asked. Zetsu nodded once.

"Then he may have been using a time-space ninjutsu." Pain said. You were about to say something when your phone rang. Everyone jumped and got into a defensive stance, surprised by the loud unfamiliar noise. You tried not to laugh.

"Sorry, that just my phone." They looked at you confused.

"What the hell is a 'phone'?" Hidan asked.

"We use it as a communicator." You said as you ran to get it, all ten of them following behind you."Crap, it's my cousin." You breathed. "Alright, I'll put it on speaker so you can hear but be quiet so she can't hear you." I said quickly and pressed the speaker button. "Hello?" you answered.

"Hey, Himikai-chan! It's Akari!"

"Hey, what's up?" you greeted.

"Nothin' much, just finishing a new sketch." She said.

"Really? Of who?" you asked.

"This time I did one of Madara and his brother. It turned out pretty good." She said proudly.

"Awesome, you'll have to let me see it sometime." You answered, glancing at the Akatsuki. Tobi, Itachi, Pain, and Konan each had a surprised look while everyone else just looked confused.

"Who the hell is—" Hidan started to ask but you quickly put your hand over his mouth and glared at him.

"That sounded like Hidan. Are you watching the Naruto Shippuden episodes?" she asked.

"Uhh . . . y-yeah, I was watching it and my elbow hit the play button on accident." You quickly lied, glad that she gave you the idea. She laughed.

"Not surprised. Anyway, I'm gonna be coming over tomorrow. Sorry for the short notice." She said. You almost had a heart attack. The Akatsuki were in your house as dogs and your cousin, who was a 'slight' Madara fangirl, was coming to your house tomorrow. Something was bound to go wrong.

"Oh, um, tomorrow?" you asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, something wrong?" she asked, slightly worried.

"Oh, no no, nothing's wrong. I'll, uh, see you tomorrow, Akari." You said quickly.

"Oh, alright then. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." She said, her voice curious.

"Bye." You said and quickly hung up. "Crap!" you groaned, sitting on the couch.

"What just happened?" Kisame asked.

"Who was that?" Kakuzu added.

"And what did she mean she was coming over tomorrow?" Pain asked seriously. You sighed.

"That was my cousin, Akari Chika. She's 15 and she wants to come here tomorrow for, more than likely, a few weeks." I answered tiredly. Pain shook his head.

"She can't come here. We can't risk anyone else finding out about us." He said. You looked at him from the corner of your eye. "Then what am I supposed to tell her? My dog said you can't come over right now?" I said sarcastically then sighed again."Besides, I don't have a logical excuse." You stood up and went to make some instant ramen. Everyone followed. _*What are they? Lost?* _you thought.

"So . . . what now, un?" Deidara asked curiously.

"I don't know about you, but I have homework then I need to go to bed. You can look around if you want but don't break anything. If Itachi, Kisame, or Zetsu want to know about this world, one of you can explain it to them." You stated, sitting a manga on the table so they could use it to explain. With that said, she finished her homework and went to bed.

_~Next Morning~ Normal POV_

Himikai growled when her alarm clock went off and shoved her head under her pillow. After a few seconds, she heard a loud voice.

"Oi, bitch! Will you make that fucking noise stop!" he shouted, dragging the pillow off her head. She growled and pulled the blanket over her head. "Hey! Don't fucking ignore me!" He dragged the blanket off too.

"Ugh! Hidan it's a fucking Saturday! C'mon!" Himikai shouted as she sat up. "And my name is Himikai, not bitch."

"Uh, according to this thing on the wall, it's Friday." She heard Sasori say. Himikai looked around and saw that everyone had found a place to sleep in her room (looking irritated because of the alarm which she still hadn't turned off) and Sasori was looking up at her calendar. She looked and saw that it really was Friday.

"CRAP!" she exclaimed and looked at her clock. It was 9:15am and she was _way _late for school. "Oh my fucking Jashin." She breathed as she finally turned off the alarm and flopped onto her back.

"What now?" Kakuzu muttered.

"I missed school and if I show up, I'll be late and get either an A-room or get . . . suspended . . ." she said the last part slowly and sat up. "Konan, can you do me a favor?" She blinked.

"I guess." Himikai jumped up and grabbed a notebook and scribbled down something and held it up."All I need you to do is say what I write down and I'll be excused from school." She explained.

"Uh, alright. But why do we need to do this?" Konan asked.

"Because I just remembered that I have a huge test today and if I don't get a make-up test, I'll fail Math class. If I get excused, then I will get a make-up test and I won't fail." Himikai said bluntly.

"Right . . ." Konan muttered. Everyone watched while Himikai dialed the school number and put it on speaker.

"Hello, this is Rosemary Middle School, this is the principal speaking." A female voice answered. Konan looked at the paper and began reading.

"Hi, this is Himikai Mizorashi's mother. She can't come to school today because she has a doctor's appointment."

"Okay, can I please have your name?" Himikai saddened slightly, thinking about her mom, and then quickly scribbled something down.

"Miyako." The principle paused, writing something down.

"Alright, Himikai is excused for today. She can pick up her make-up work on Monday."

"That's fine. Thank you." Konan said.

"You're welcome. Have a nice day Mrs. Mizorashi."

"You too, bye."

Himikai hung up and sighed. "Thanks, Konan."

"You're welcome but how can you write that fast?" Konan asked and Himikai shrugged.

"All I know is I can go back to sleep." She tried to go to her bed but Hidan locked her way.

"Oh no you don't! We're still fucking hungry!" Hidan said loudly.

"Oh c'mon!" she complained.

"Please, Himikai-chan?" Tobi begged using the puppy-dog pout. He had been using that since you found him and he always got his way when he did it. Himikai sighed.

"Tobi! That's not fair." She whined but Tobi only made it cuter.

"Alright! Alright!" Himikai went downstairs and everyone followed. Obviously they were just as hungry. Hidan pushed passed everyone, almost knocking down Kakuzu.

"Watch it, jackass!" Kakuzu said irritably. Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, heathen." He retorted. Kakuzu growled and bit Hidan's tail.

"WTF, asshole?" Hidan shouted and swung at him. They started fighting and rolling around on the floor, biting and yelling.

"Knock it off!" Himikai and Pain shouted. They just ignored them and started fighting even more. Himikai went over and tried to pull them apart without getting bitten.

*In the living room*

"Himikai! I'm here!" Akari called as she came in. She heard all the shouting and ran to the kitchen and saw Himikai struggling with the two dogs. The other 8 turned and looked at Akari in shock. When Himikai finally pulled the two apart, the silver one shouted, "Alright already! We stopped damn it!"

"HOLY CRAP! IT SPOKE!" Akari shouted and they _finally_ noticed her. Himikai sighed.

"Well isn't this just fucking great?"

* * *

. . . . . yeah, i know. pretty suckish for such a long wait. but i'm gonna make the next one better. PLEASE REVIEW! (and thanks again to Angelfang for the idea on Himikai's cousin)


	6. The Akatsuki Are Here!

KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk

"Hi-Himikai! Why did that dog just talk?" Akari asked slowly, backing up a bit.

"What are you talking about, Akari? He didn't talk," Himikai immediately lied, glaring at the others to play along.

"But I heard him. I saw his mouth move, too!" Akari protested. Himikai would've tried to convince her again but Itachi saw no point in it.

"Himikai," He said as he climbed down the stairs.

"Itachi! What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Just picked me up and make her look into my eyes," he ordered as he activated his Sharingan. Himikai nodded, picked up Itachi, and looked to her cousin who was, now, completely freaking out.

"Aka— Akari . . . AKARI!" Himikai shouted trying to catch her attention.

"What?" she turned around and looked right into Itachi's Mangekyo and passed out. Everyone sighed.

"She shouldn't remember once she wakes up," Itachi said. Himikai nodded and carried Akari into the living room and laid her on the couch.

"So, what do I tell her when she wakes up? She knows that I have Tobi but she doesn't know that I have the rest of you here," Himikai said to them.

"Just tell her you adopted us," Konan said simply.

"Okay, whatever, can we get back to making breakfast?" Hidan interrupted. Himikai rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen. By the time Akari woke up, everyone was almost done eating.

"Ow . . . my head hurts . . ." she grumbled as she stood up. Himikai heard her and glared at Hidan, warning him to keep his mouth shut, then walked Akari into the kitchen. She glanced down at Hidan and slowly reached out to him. Hidan stiffened and growled, ready to bite her but Pain gave a sharp, quick bark. Akari immediately pulled her hand away Hidan looked back at Pain, irritated. Himikai simply walked over and flicked Hidan's ear.

"Bad doggy. No growling," she said, wagging her finger. She grinned when Hidan gave her that look that oh so clearly said 'You **will** pay for this'.

"That is so weird . . ." Akari muttered, turning to Himikai. "I just had a dream that, when I got here, that silver one was fighting with the striped one. When you pulled them apart, he spoke and so did that one and the sounded _just _like Hidan and Itachi from Naruto." She said, pointing to Hidan and Itachi. Pain's ears perked up slightly at the mention of the Kyubi jinchûriki and

Himikai laughed casually, "That is weird. You sure you weren't just dreaming about some YouTube video?" she asked. Akari shrugged.

"Maybe I was . . . Unless . . ." She looked at Itachi and everyone tensed.

"Uh, Akari, did you bring that sketch you were talking about?" Himikai asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot," she squealed as she ran back to the front room to get it. Himikai sighed in relief and looked at Pain.

"She's my cousin. Why can't I tell her?" she hissed. Pain only glared at her and shook his head slightly. She rolled her eyes and spent a little bit longer talking with Akari about anime and manga. When Akari began bringing up fanfictions, Himikai suggested that they watch TV. She did _not _want the Akatsuki asking her about fanfictions right now.

"So why did you get the extra dogs and a cat? I thought you were fine with Tobi?" Akari asked as they sat down in front of the TV in Himikai's room. Himikai paused for a moment, trying to think of an excuse.

"Well, I didn't want Tobi to be lonely when I'm at school or whatever so I decided to get him a few friends." Akari raised an eyebrow.

"So you went and got _9_ more?" she questioned, grinning a bit. Himikai hesitated.

"Uh, no it's just . . . well, they all seemed to be friends and I didn't want to separate them."

Akari nodded. "I just noticed something . . . they all look a bit like the Akatsuki members," she said, laughing a bit. She reached over and picked up the nearest one which was Deidara. "See, this one is blonde, has blue eyes, and he has a little bit of fur covering his left eye. His collar even says 'Deidara' on it." Deidara glanced hesitantly at Pain then Himikai, wondering what he should do. When he got no help from us, Tobi suddenly barked happily and ran up to Akari, jumping on her lap and licking her face. She laughed and sat Deidara down then focused her attention on Tobi.

Himikai breathed a quiet sigh of relief. _*I'm not gonna be able to keep this from her for long, am I?* _she thought.

"Madara is still my favorite so Tobi is too," Akari said grinning. She pulled Tobi into a tight hug and suddenly, there was a loud _poof! _sound and a bunch of white smoke filled the room. When it disappeared, Tobi was sitting on Akari's stomach but he was _human! _

"Hi, Akari-chan," Tobi greeted her casually, giving a slight nervous laugh. Everyone froze and stared in shock. Now, wouldn't you expect Akari to totally flip and pass out or something, right? Well, that would be the case if one of the _other_ members had turned human but this was Tobi/Madara, her _favorite_ character. Akari gasped and glomped Tobi, knocking him to the floor. There was another loud poof and Tobi was a puppy again.

"Umm, what just happened?" Tobi asked, confused.

"Hmm . . ." Himikai mumbled as she realized something. She reached out and picked up the nearest pup, which was Sasori, sat him on the bed beside her and hugged him tightly. The room filled with smoke once again and when it cleared, a human Sasori was sitting next to her, staring with the same 'bored-as-hell' expression as always. She hugged him again and he turned back into a puppy. "Holy crap, I was right!" she exclaimed and looked to Akari, who was still wondering what the heck was happening. Himikai rolled her eyes and looked at Pain. "_Now _can I tell her?" He glanced quickly at Tobi who gave an extremely slight nod.

Pain sighed and answered, "I see no point in hiding it any further." Himikai turned back to Akari and explained to her how she found out that the pups were really the Akatsuki. Akari blinked once.

"So they really are . . ." she let the sentence hang and Himikai nodded.

"Yup, the famous S-ranked ninja of Naruto," she finished.

"Omg . . . The Akatsuki are _here_." She breathed. Himikai rolled her eyes, smirking, and began hugging each member and turning them back to normal. In a matter of seconds, all ten Akatsuki members were standing in front of the shocked (Akari) and confused (Himikai) girls and the room went silent.

"Sooo . . . what now, hmm?" Deidara asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Akari turned to Himikai.

"How long did you have Tobi when he was a puppy?" she asked curiously. Himikai thought for a moment.

"Almost a year."

"And this has never happened before?" she questioned, motioning to the group of criminals. Himikai shook her head.

"Tobi ran around so much that I never got a chance to _actually_ hug him. I had no idea this would happen." Akari only blinked and nodded once.

"I wonder if they still have their jutsu and all that."

"Let's see." Himikai stood and looked at them. "C'mon, we're gonna test your jutsu." They all looked at her a bit irritably since it sounded like she was ordering them to, but followed her anyway. Himikai led them out to her backyard, sure that no one would see them there.

"Alright, Deidara let's see yours firs—" Himikai started to say when she heard a loud voice.

"Hey, Himikai-chan!" she shouted then gasped. Everyone froze and looked over to the fence. Inari was staring wide-eyed, her head poking over the tall fence. _*How'd she even get up there? . . .* _Himikai thought curiously.

* * *

Yeah, Himikai, that _really _what you should be worrying about right now. anyways, my internet has been out for the longest so i have a reason for not updating sooner. as always, please review and I hope this chapter wasn't too boring.


	7. Could You Say It Any LOUDER?

"Himikai . . . why are there a bunch of awesome cosplayers in your backyard?" Inari asked in confusion. Everyone was just about to relax when Akari oh so happily said:

"They aren't cosplayers, they're real! Look!" She ran over to Deidara and held up his hand. The mouth opened and Inari gasped before hopping over the fence running over to Deidara.

"OMG, IT REALLY _IS _THE AKATSUKI!" Inari fangirl screamed and grabbed his hand.

"Could you say it any louder, hm?" Deidara hissed at her. Himikai glared at Akari who laughed nervously.

"Uhh . . . whoops?"

"Oh yeah, 'whoops'. Sure, that makes it alright." Himikai growled sarcastically under her breath. She turned to say something but Inari had already run up and was throwing questions at Himikai.

"Are you serious! Why did you not tell me the _Akatsuki _were living in your house? How long have they been here? What are they really like?"

"Jeez, take a breath before you pass out, Inari." Himikai said, grabbing her shoulders to keep her from jumping up and down.

"Then tell me what happened." She demanded. Himikai glanced to Pain for permission again and he sighed.

"Yes. You may tell her." So Himikai explained what happened from when she walked in on Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi talking to a few minutes ago when they came out to test their jutsu.

"Wait, so that means . . . I had Pein and Konan living in my house and brought them to school? _Why _did you not tell me this?" Inari exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure they didn't want the entire world to know they were here. What if you had shouted they were here at school like you just did now?"

She paused and blinked. "I guess you're right."

"Anyways, what did you come here for?" Himikai asked.

"Oh yeah! I just came to tell you that everyone's asking when you're having the Halloween party this year. You usually have the invitations sent out by now." Himikai's eyes widened slightly. She had forgotten that it was October. Every year, she hosted a huge Halloween party the week before Halloween and invited a bunch of kids from school and it was almost time for it.

"But how am I supposed to do it with _them _here?" she asked.

"Just tell them all that their cosplayers." Akari suggested. Inari agreed with her.

"Okay, but then the other Naruto fans will be all over them, wondering how they look so much like the actual characters."

"Just say they worked really hard on their costumes." Himikai searched for another excuse but couldn't come up with anything.

"C'mon, you're just being paranoid. What could possibly go wrong?" Inari chirped.

"I'm pretty sure that any time someone says 'what could possibly go wrong', everything goes wrong." Himikai grumbled and sighed in defeat. As they were talking, the Akatsuki just stood there and watched, in confused silence, until Hidan finally voiced the question everyone was thinking.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Inari, who had almost forgotten they were standing there, glanced at them then back at Himikai and Akari.

"We should probably explain this to them, shouldn't we?" Akari nodded, smirking and Himikai sighed again.

"Fine." They went over to the confused shinobi.

"Alright, we've decided that you all are going to help host Himikai's Halloween party next week!" Inari announced happily.

"Hey! They can't host! That'll make sure everyone notices them." Himikai protested, earning an incredulous look from Akari.

"Like they won't draw everyone's attention themselves." Pain glared slightly and spoke up.

"What is this 'Halloween' and how many people are going to be at this party?" he growled.

"Halloween is a holiday here where a bunch of people dress up in scary or funny costumes and go trick-or-treating, have parties, go to haunted houses, or just do pranks and scare the living crap outta each other." Himikai explained. "There're probably gonna be over 40 kids from my school there." Pain shook his head.

"It's bad enough these two know. We can't risk anyone else finding out."

"They won't. Since it's Halloween, we can just tell them you're cosplayers and they'll believe it." Akari said.

"Besides, the entire house is gonna be turned into a haunted house and we don't have anywhere else for you to stay during the party." Inari quipped.

Konan sighed. "If that's the case then we probably don't have a choice." She said. As she spoke, she peeked at Tobi from the corner of her eye, who nodded once. Himikai noticed but said nothing.

_*It must be annoying having to get Madara's approval for almost everything.* _she thought.

"Awesome! Then you can help us set everything up." Akari said, grinning. Several of them groaned slightly while Tobi ran up and glomped Akari.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi help Akari-chan with party!" he shouted, lifting her up slightly. Himikai laughed when she saw Akari blush.

"Uh, Tobi? Can you put me down?" she asked timidly.

"Okay!" he said and released her. Inari rolled her eyes and turned to the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Well, I'm going to call my sister, she's going to take us to the store so we can buy the supplies, and then we'll start setting up. Until then, just kick back in the house." As she reached in her pocket to get her cell phone, Deidara spoke.

"Wait, I thought we were gonna test our chakra networks, un." Inari looked up at him the back down at her phone.

"Are any of you sensors?" she asked, meaning chakra sensors. They all looked to Zetsu.

"If you can't sense any chakras then you're stuck with taijutsu." Deidara grumbled and the rest of the, slightly disappointed, Akatsuki follow him back inside while Himikai and Akari follow Inari to the front yard to wait for her sister. Himikai stopped and turned around quickly.

"And try _not _to destroy me house before we get back." She said. Hidan smirked.

"Then we can do it _after _you get back?" he asked sarcastically. Himikai smirked too.

"Yeah, because then I'll know who to get back at."

"Really? And who's gonna be a threat to _us_?" Himikai's smirked turned evil and she pointed to Inari, who waved innocently.

"Tch, and what's she gonna do?" he huffed.

"Would you like to find out?"

Hidan was about start cursing when he heard Kakuzu's voice.

"Hidan. Hurry get in here and let them leave so we can get this over with. Besides, Leader said hurry up." Hidan growled under his breath and walked back into the house while Himikai and Inari followed Akari to the front yard, laughing.

"This is gonna be so much fun! I'm gonna have Hidan and Tobi help me with the pranks." Akari laughed.

"Yeah, I know! I'm gonna get Akito for last year." Himikai said excitedly. Akari looked at her.

"What happened last year?"

"He pied me in the face and covered me in silly string in front of everyone. It was hilarious but I am _so _gonna get him this year. He almost ruined my Akatsuki cosplay cloak."

Inari laughed at them memory just as her sister pulled up. She looked at them through the open window.

"Hi, Himikai! Hi, Akari" she greeted. Seiya had ginger orange hair with large curls and pretty hazel eyes, much like Inari.

"Hey, Seiya!" the girls all greeted as piled into the car.

"You have your money?" she asked Inari. Inari check her sweater pocket and froze momentarily.

"Uh, see . . . what had happened was—" Inari was about to make up a lie so that Seiya would pay for her but Seiya's laugh cut her off.

"I don't even know why I asked." She sighed as she pulled away from the house. "I pay for it this year but you have to do my chores until Thanksgiving." She laughed again at Inari's irritated face. Seiya drove them to the Spirit Halloween store and they spent about an hour grabbing a bunch of different decorations, snacks, drinks, and prank items. Once they had everything they needed, Seiya took them home.

"Need me to help bring the bags inside?" she asked.

"Oh, n-no, that's alright. We got it." Inari said quickly. Seiya eyed her suspiciously.

"You just wanna make sure I don't see the prank you set up for me, right?" Inari hesitated so Himikai answered for her.

"Haha, she caught you, Inari." She laughed, giving her that 'agree-with-everything-I-say' look. Inari got the message and laughed too.

"She always does."

Seiya smiled. "Well, I gotta go. See ya later." She waved and left.

"You gotta be faster than that." Himikai said as they all carried their bags inside. When they got in, Tobi was running around and yelling 'Tobi is a good boy', Deidara was yelling for him to shut up, Hidan was threatening to sacrifice him to Jashin and arguing with Kakuzu, who keeps saying there is no such thing as Jashin. Itachi was calmly reading a random book he found, Sasori was staring into space, Konan, Pein, and Zetsu were nowhere to be found, and Kisame was trying figuring out how to turn down the TV, which was on full blast. Akari covered her ears and Himikai sighed.

"You do that a lot, don't you?" Inari grumbled as she went over to Kisame. She snatched the remote from him and put the TV on mute, then went over to Hidan and Kakuzu.

"If you and Himikai believe that Jashin exists and you're from different _worlds_ then of course Jashin exists!" she told him. He laughed and began gloating that he was right, irritating Kakuzu even more. Inari picked up a stack of yen that was beside her foot and handed it to him. He immediately took it and began counting.

"Does Jashin exist?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He muttered, waving it off.

"Say it like you mean it." Inari ordered when Hidan growled at him.

"Shh! _Money_." He hissed and kept counting. Inari rolled her eyes and went to take care of Tobi and Deidara since Hidan had already stopped shouting.

"Tobi! If you sit down and be quiet, I'll give you a piece of candy!" she called.

"Candy?" Tobi immediately stopped and sat down.

"Good boy." Inari smirked and handed him a lollipop.

"Yay!" he squealed and began eating it. **(N/A: How he did it without taking off his mask, we'll never know.)**

"Happy now?" she asked Deidara.

"Very, un." He said and leaned back against the couch. Inari looked at Akari and Himikai, who were still in the door way.

"There. Quiet in less than 3 minutes." She said proudly. Himikai smirked.

"Thanks." She said and stood in front of the group. Pain and Konan randomly decided to appear then and Akari laughed to herself.

"Guess they left 'cause of all the noise."

"Alright, let's at least try to get the downstairs ready today. We have a week to get this haunted house up." Himikai began giving out jobs and orders to the Akatsuki and sending them to different rooms to set up. Akari rolled her eyes and whispered in Inari's ear.

"See why I usually don't come when she's setting up for the party? She's ordering around the _Akatsuki!_" Inari shook her head, laughing slightly.

"I know. This is crazy but fun. I can't wait for the party!"

* * *

i wanted to have this out for halloween but didn't so happy late halloween/happy thanksgiving! please review!  
Also, i'm thinking about starting a PeinxOC story. Think i should give it a shot?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm really sorry but this story will be _temporarily _discontinued. I don't have enough time to keep writing and post it before a month had passed. Anyway, I hope to have this started up again somewhere in January. Thanks for reading!


	8. NA: Important

**N/A: Not a chapter!  
**

**

* * *

**

*This story will be _temporarily _discontinued. I'm running out of ideas and taking too long to post. I'm gonna try to write a couple chapters before I start updating again. I'll still check often for any ideas or events  
anyone would like to see happen in the story. Anyway, I hope to have this started up again somewhere in January. In the meantime, I may post some one-shots that I've had sitting around for a while. Thanks for  
reading!


End file.
